Le début de la fin
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Léger UA. La guerre continue, Harry s'entraine avec Severus jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique arrive. Léger Snarry


**Titre :** Le début de la fin

**Auteure :** Hermystic

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** léger Snarry

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit, tout est à JKR.

**Notes :** Bien le bonjour ! Alors voilà ... J'ai écrit cette fic il y a ... un moment ? J'ai relu récemment et je me décide enfin à publier cela ... Ce n'est pas très long, c'est probablement OOC et mystique mais voilà c'est ainsi que je l'apprécie ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Harry s'entraîna sans relâche pour combattre Voldemort. Son professeur de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal, Severus Snape, ne lui laissait aucun répit. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme ne guettait qu'une seule et unique chose : un compliment même lâché du bout des lèvres. Il se contentait de peu et donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Car son professeur attitré ne disait pas grand chose si ce n'était de refaire encore et encore le sortilège étudié jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit maîtrisé. Ils savaient tous les deux que la bataille était proche.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils ne furent guère surpris quand Voldemort attaqua le 31 octobre. Date symbolique autant pour lui que pour le monde sorcier. Aussi quand Harry partit, il offrit à un professeur Snape des plus surpris, un baiser. Celui-ci était empli de beaucoup de choses. De la reconnaissance, de l'amour, de l'espoir, de la peur. Ce fut l'unique preuve que Snape était bien qu'un simple professeur pour le jeune homme.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le professeur Snape alla vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les cachots tandis qu'Harry montait affronter l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie, et de celles de nombreuses autres personnes, un cauchemar.

Le ciel s'était assombri. Le plafond magique de la grande salle grondait effrayant les élèves déjà présents dans la Grande Salle.

Harry vérifia que tous les professeurs et les élèves de l'école étaient présents dans la Grande Salle malgré la cicatrice brûlant son front. Satisfait de son constat visuel, et faisant fi de cette douleur, il avança le dos droit et la tête haute vers sa destinée. Franchissant les grandes portes de l'école, qu'il scella d'un puissant _Collaporta, _il alla au-devant de l'endroit où il savait que Voldemort l'attendait seul. Concentré sur sa mission, il manqua le regard empli de crainte de son professeur de potions qui venait de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

« Je crois qu'il est temps … _Tom » _dit Harry d'une voix assurée en lançant un premier sortilège.

Tous à l'intérieur du château se figèrent en sentant le sol trembler signe que le combat à l'extérieur était des plus violents. Des cris commencèrent à s'élever dans la Grande Salle mais une série de potions calmantes commença à circuler parmi les élèves grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière et des professeurs.

A l'extérieur, les sortilèges se faisaient plus vicieux, plus difficiles à éviter tant ils s'enchaînaient vite mais Harry avait eu un bon professeur. Toutefois, il sentait qu'il arrivait bientôt au bout de ses capacités. Après ce qu'il sembla être des heures de combat, Harry put lancer le sortilège de la mort faisant cesser les tremblements de terre.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant pour la population présente à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dehors. Angoissés, ils n'osèrent pas bouger contrairement au professeur Snape qui, avec prudence, sortit de la Grande Salle par la porte d'accès réservée aux professeurs qui n'était pas bloquée avant de se rendre à l'extérieur sous un sortilège de Désillusion.

Le parc de Poudlard ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des cratères fumants, des arbres détruits, des pierres explosées. Voilà de quoi était constitué l'extérieur.

Des protagonistes de la bataille, aucun signe. Severus avança prudemment sur le champ de bataille. Il arriva à un endroit intact ou presque. Il sut qu'il touchait au but quand il vit les silhouettes à terre. Il se retint de courir ne sachant pas s'il y avait des sortilèges qui faisaient encore effet dans la zone où il était entré.

Après quelques minutes de progression, il arriva à la hauteur des corps. Et il comprit. Ils étaient morts. Tous les deux.

Par acquis de conscience, il brûla le corps de l'ennemi et vérifia le corps de Harry. Celui qui l'avait embrassé quelques heures auparavant lui redonnant goût à la vie.

« Imbécile, se morigéna Severus intérieurement, tu le savais pourtant qu'il risquait de passer de vie à trépas » poursuivit-il de la même manière que son injonction.

Il prit le temps de nettoyer le corps du jeune homme grâce à quelques sortilèges avant de l'envelopper dans un linceul blanc. Il prit le corps entre ses bras et revint vers le château à pas lents faisant sauter le _Collaporta_.

Alors que tous attendaient dans la peur, la haute silhouette du professeur de potions se découpa dans l'ombre du soir provoquée par le soleil couchant aussi rouge que la terre. L'homme en noir avait un visage blême et les traits tirés par la fatigue autant émotionnelle que physique.

Tous s'écartèrent de son passage. Les silhouettes des élèves qui se découpaient dans le champ de vision du professeur étaient silencieuses respectant la douleur et le silence que l'homme affichait. Une table fut alors invoquée en hâte par le directeur. Le corps fut déposé dessus. Severus regarda le vieil homme dont le visage accusait le coup.

« Est-il … commença-t-il.

\- Oui » murmura douloureusement le maître des potions.

Le linceul fut retiré et tous purent voir le visage apaisé de celui qui les avait tous sauvés. Des sanglots commencèrent à retentir dans la salle. Severus songea à l'hypocrisie de ces élèves alors que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Pas que lui le connaissait mieux mais il savait certaines choses qui horrifieraient le monde sorcier qui vénérait le jeune homme.

Sa baguette, présente dans sa manche grâce à un holster à baguettes, lui brûla la peau. Surpris, il la sortit. Ne sachant que faire avec celle-ci, il suivit son instinct.

« _Expecto Patronum ! » _Lança Severus avec une certaine incompréhension dans la voix.

Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Parce que ce n'était pas la biche argentée qui sortit du bout de sa baguette, non. C'était un lion immense qui rugissait silencieusement autour du professeur de potions. Le lion se coucha près du défunt. Et Severus comprit. Son patronus avait changé en même temps que la nature de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Le lion était le dernier souvenir qu'Harry lui laissait. Le regard de Severus ne quitta pas des yeux l'immense lion veillant le Sauveur.

Une lamentation le sortit de sa torpeur. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, volait au-dessus des occupants de la Grande Salle apaisant les âmes par son chant. Se dirigeant vers l'estrade, il lâcha du bout de ses ailes une pluie dorée sur le corps du jeune homme qui peu à peu se transforma en un félin. C'est ainsi qu'un lion majestueux se tint à la place d'Harry tandis que le patronus du maître des potions s'inclinait devant son double avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait mais un espoir un peu fou les prit. Le Sauveur était-il vivant ? Mais cet espoir fut vite déçu quand une étrange bulle dorée entoura ledit lion et Severus.

L'animal majestueux regarda Severus de ses grands yeux verts. Une myriade d'émotions passa à travers eux. Tant et si bien qu'il ne put prononcer un seul mot. Alors il fit la même chose. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit espérant faire passer autant d'émotions que possible. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre : il avait accompli sa mission, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans le monde des vivants.

En guise de réponse, le lion hocha la tête faisant voltiger la crinière. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le directeur, les visages déterminés. Le vieil homme les regardaient en souriant tristement comprenant que les deux hommes allaient les quitter pour d'autres aventures.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir. Il ouvrit la porte. Celle qui permettrait aux deux hommes de vivre une vie paisible loin de tout. Parce que ces deux âmes lui en rappelait deux autres, d'un autre temps.

Le vénérable sorcier psalmodia le sort complexe déchirant le passage vers cet autre monde d'où personne ne revenait. Il ne tenta pas de retenir les deux sorciers. Après tout, ils avaient tout donné pour le monde sorcier. Ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de paix désormais.

Saluant le vénérable sorcier, l'animal et l'homme s'avancèrent ensemble vers la brèche qui leur permettrait d'aller là où personne ne les poursuivrait. La brèche fut refermée et un sortilège d'oubli fut lancé sur les occupants de la Grande Salle qui avaient commencé à s'agiter.

Une stèle fut dressée en l'honneur d'un jeune sorcier nommé Harry Potter. Et en dessous un nom invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf celui du vieil homme, avait été gravé : celui de Severus Snape, parti en voyage aux yeux de la population, mais seul un homme savait leur secret qui resterait bien gardé, il s'en était fait le serment.

Parce que rien ne résistait à Merlin n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

A bientôt ! ;)


End file.
